


Зарождение

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Наша версия о предыстории отношений между Сефиротом, Генезисом и Анжелом. И о том, как могут зарождаться отношения между такими разными существами.





	Зарождение

**Author's Note:**

> Кто не знает, что такое Кризис Коре, - не расстраивайтесь. Посмотрите вот этот видеоролик http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N26t6cSRLsw и считайте, что с фэндомом вы знакомы в необходимом объеме ))

В казарме было шумно, но за последние полгода это уже перестало отвлекать. Ежедневные тренировки исподволь корректировали сознание, приучая отделять фон от деталей. Генезис помнил психологиню, терпеливо объяснявшую, что уставшая мать может спать мертвым сном, не обращая внимания на грохот машин за стенами дома, но мгновенно проснется, если заплачет ее малыш.  
Он тогда подумал, что спящие мертвым сном не просыпаются. Но у него хватало мозгов, чтобы оставить мысль при себе. А вот у Руби Эйфина мозгов не хватило, и в итоге один из самых перспективных новобранцев под конец семестра опять числился где-то в конце списка. В принципе, лично его, Генезиса, это устраивало. Он привык быть Лучшим во всем, что касается учебы. В драках Лучшим был Анжел, и это тоже было правильным.  
Тренируемые рефлексы заставили отложить потрепанный томик Loveless, дали импульс мышцам, одновременно сканируя пространство. Если шум казармы вывел из чтения – значит…  
…и ничего особенного это, в общем-то, не значило. Оказывается, просто доставили еще одного новичка. Рапсодос скользнул взглядом по долговязой худощавой фигуре, белым прядям собранных в хвост волос и утонченно-изысканному лицу. Мальчишка – пусть и его ровесник. Немного дикий – и точно так же, как и он, сканирующий окружающих. Вот же ж… Багамут его задери – красивый, чересчур красивый. С тонкими чертами узкого лица, громадными серо-зелеными глазами, безупречно-правильным изгибом губ. В казарме такому будет… тяжело.  
Периферийное зрение выцепило, как массивное тело Руби отделилось от дальней стены и двинулось по узкому пространству между солдатских коек. Ирония судьбы – в парне с именем Руби не было ничего рубинового. Или хотя бы отчасти рыжего. Очень темная кожа, угольно-черные жесткие волосы, бесцветно-серые глаза. И фунтов двести сплошных мышц. Один из немногих кадетов, способных, как и Хьюли, легко обращаться с двуручниками. И очень, очень любящий молоденьких смазливых мальчиков.  
Дальнейшее, в принципе, можно было уже не смотреть.  
– Откуда ты, детка? – обманчиво-мягко поинтересовался здоровяк у щуплого подростка.  
На лице новобранца застыло неуловимо-знакомое выражение. Весьма своеобразное выражение, подобрать определение которому вот так, сходу, Генезис не смог. Смазливый мальчик тем временем неуловимо-плавным жестом отбросил с лица пряди длинной серебристой челки, глянул на Руби, спокойно переспросил ломающимся хриплым голосом:  
– Это имеет значение?  
Генезис выматерился про себя – парень явно не понимал, на что нарывается и чем ему это грозит. Нет, понятно, что до убийства не дойдет – такое никто с рук не спустит – но вот вмешиваться в казарменный быт их сержант считал чем-то ниже своего достоинства. Видимо, по принципу – солджер должен уметь сам за себя постоять.  
– Ни малейшего, милашка, – ухмыльнулся тем временем Руби, делая вперед еще один шаг. Белобрысый-долговязый с места не двинулся, лишь чуть наклонил голову к правому плечу – разглядывая темнокожего кадета как нечто диковинное.  
Проклиная невесть зачем вспыхнувшие в голове идеи благородства и защиты слабых, Генезис скользнул к входной двери, одновременно задвигая долговязого за спину:  
– Оставь парня в покое.  
Руби затормозил – в спарринге он укладывал Генезиса в семи боях из десятка, но то спарринг. А здесь еще водится Анжел, с которым его силы более-менее равны, причем связка Хьюли-Рапсодос, вопреки всем теориям местных военных, получилась беспримерно эффективной.  
– С чего это ты, а, рыжий? – Генезис никогда не относил себя к расистам, но вот конкретного ниггера по имени Руби считал тварью омерзительной. – Сам глаз на его задницу положил?  
– Иных версий у тебя нет? – поведя плечами, осведомился поклонник Loveless. Строго говоря, у него самого никаких версий вообще не было, но о таком он предпочел промолчать.  
Все, кто в этот час находился в казарме, пристально следили за столкновением негласных лидеров. Генезис с горьковатой иронией подумал, что психологиня непременно проанализировала б его мотивы. Скажем, нарастающее напряжение при формировании первичных социальных ячеек… или социализирующихся? Или, скажем, комплекс героя. Или, еще банальнее, эгоцентризм, помноженный на манию величия. Любой вариант бы сгодился. Рапсодос и впрямь с детства любил быть в центре внимания, хотя вот конкретно такая ситуация ему не нравилась.  
Не нравящуюся ситуацию разрядило появление Анжела. Как обычно. Руби отвернулся и ушел к своей койке, не став дожидаться, пока Хьюли врубится в проблему и сначала попытается всех помирить, а потом встанет в боевую стойку. Ну и… ушел, и слава Богине.  
– Что происходит? – запоздало поинтересовался Анжи, всей кожей, видимо, ощущая, как спадает уровень напряжения в сумрачном помещении казармы. По крайней мере, Генезис ощущал именно это. Мотнул головой, одновременно отвечая «не здесь», «не сейчас» и «не при этом, который за моей спиной».  
– У нас новобранец, – пояснил он вслух и покосился на источник неприятностей.  
Судя по невозмутимо-красивой морде и задумчиво-вежливой улыбке, парень банально ничего не понял. Что ж… тем лучше.  
– Привет, – ослепительно просиял дружелюбной улыбкой Анжи. – Я Анжел Хьюли.  
– Генезис Рапсодос, – запоздало представился Генезис, сообразив, что одичал тут настолько, что нормальные матрицы поведения даже не всплыли в памяти.  
Парень на секунду вновь наклонил голову, будто раздумывая над чем-то. Негромко и очень четко произнес:  
– Сефирот.  
В голове Генезиса замерцали отблески древних легенд. Очень древних. Ничего толкового отблески не принесли. Впрочем, мало ли, в честь чего ребенка назвали? Ему самому от сверстников тоже доставались насмешки над именем.  
– Очень хорошо, Сефирот, – мягко, как ребенку, улыбнулся Анжел. – А фамилия? Откуда ты?  
– Просто Сефирот, – чуть жестче ответил новичок.  
Надо же, как быстро осмелел… впрочем, он и перед Руби не слишком пугался. Непуганый идиот со смазливой мордой и яркими губками, которые рано или поздно приспособят под… почему-то об этом думать было неприятно. Генезис отвернулся и двинулся к своей койке, по пути обдумывая весьма нетривиальную проблему. А именно – куда непуганого идиота укладывать? Какого х*** им вообще в казарму запихнули новичка, если свободных спальных мест нет ни одного?  
Возле своей койки – у окна по южной стороне – он остановился, дожидаясь, пока Анжи и долговязый подойдут следом. Окинул взглядом широченные плечи Хьюли. М-да. Не вариант. А сейчас уже вечер, и шансы, что комендант пока на месте, близки к абсолютному нулю.  
– Слушай, Сефирот, – голос непроизвольно скопировал мягкий тон Анжела, – тут нет ни одной лишней койки. Завтра выловим коменданта, и все устроится. А сегодня нам придется спать вместе.  
Из своего угла Руби что-то прокомментировал. Слава Богине, неразборчиво – во всяком случае, Анжел ввязываться в драку не стал. Хотя желваки на скулах закаменели. В серо-зеленых, в вечернем солнце отливающих бирюзой глазах новичка плавилось странное выражение, как будто предложение Генезиса было для него задачкой по кибернетике. Умственно отсталый? Быть такого не может. В элитный корпус кандидатов в солджеры берут после психотестов и только с IQ выше среднего. Он, Генезис, ногти себе чуть не сгрыз, дожидаясь результатов экзаменов и письма из кадетского училища.  
– Хорошо, Генезис Рапсодос, – согласился наконец долговязый – явно не поняв, что его перед фактом поставили, а не мнение спросили.  
– Просто Генезис, – поправил он, решив плюнуть на все эти странности.  
Хотя о своем благородном порыве успел пожалеть восьмой раз за короткие десять минут.  
– Садись, – кивнул Анжи на постель Генезиса и сам забрался, скинув тяжелые солджерские бутцы. Лениво перегнулся через спинку кровати, вытащил из своей тумбы расписание на завтра. Вмешиваться Генезис не стал. На завтра по случаю приезда каких-то шишек из Шин-Ра была отменена вся теоретическая часть, так что готовиться ни к чему особо не следовало. Сказать, что Рапсодоса это радовало, было нельзя.  
Новичок тоже разулся, аккуратно поставил свои ботинки – дорогие, индивидуального пошива – у железного столбика кровати. С очень нехорошими ощущениями где-то в желудке Генезис из-под ресниц внимательнее присмотрелся к идиоту. Есть вещи, в которых выходцы из богатых семей разбираются безошибочно, и качество одежды – из числа таких вещей. Та одежда, что была на долговязом парне, должна стоить очень и очень дорого. Как и положено одежде, сшитой из качественной ткани по индивидуальному заказу. Семья Рапсодосов без проблем позволяла себе еще и не такое, но вот с момента, как Генезис прошел сквозь КПП учебной части, он носил форму кадета – стандартную, из грубой шерсти.  
Одежда новичка максимально напоминала форму – за исключением качества ткани и качества пошива. Это должно было сказать о многом. Не сказало. Слишком много было разных версий на этот счет. Вплоть до самых бредовых идей.  
В конце концов, раз на завтра не имеет смысла планировать ничего серьезного, то ничто не мешает вернуться к умиротворяющим строкам Loveless. 

Вечер тянулся невыносимо долго. Рапсодос не мог сосредоточиться на чтении, то и дело ощущая на себе чужие взгляды. Липкие – от Руби – он уже научился игнорировать. Полгода назад, когда их разместили в казарме и начались первые выяснения отношений, здоровяк решил, что Генезис – идеальная подстилка для него. Дело закончилось расквашенным носом негра – Анжел постарался. Сам Рапсодос, несмотря на происхождение, воспитание и любовь к эпическим сказаниям, бил ниже пояса, не оставляя следов. Наказание тем не менее отбывать пришлось всем троим. С тех пор он с ниггером цапался только словами. Предпочел бы не цапаться вообще – борьба за лидерство в казарме его не прельщала – но зависело не от него.  
Сегодня, помимо Руби, на него косилась половина казармы. Впрочем, это тоже волновало мало. А вот задумчивые взгляды новичка, который старательно делал вид, что слушает пояснения Анжи на тему цикла лекций и ведущих их преподов, – ощущались, мягко говоря, непривычно и оттого нервировали.  
Еще сильнее нервировала перспектива спать с _этим_ на одной узкой койке. Слишком уж загадочный источник неприятностей ему попался. Кто знает, кем этот залетный долговязик окажется поутру…  
Тишину угомонившейся к вечеру учебной части взрезал рев автомобильного двигателя. Судя по звукам – нечто тяжелое. Армейское, скорее всего. Идущее на максимальной скорости и… им тормоза не жалко? Да и покрышки наверняка в ошметки…  
Если слух и логика еще не подводят – это неведомые опекуны непуганого идиота явились по душу подопечного. Молодцы, нечего сказать, – за полтора часа, что он тут провел, его всей казармой оприходовать бы успели. И, возможно, не по одному разу.  
Дверь распахнулась настежь – в проеме неуклюжим мешком застыл их сержант, только что вяло оправдывающийся перед вторым… посетителем. Генезис с трудом подавил в себе импульс вскочить и вытянуться во весь рост – второго появленца он вживую видел впервые в жизни, но фотографии генерала Глайди висели во всех учебных комнатах. На них загорелый дочерна Доминик Глайди надменно глядел левым глазом – правый скрывала непрозрачная повязка – и всегда невозмутимо ухмылялся. В реальной жизни в единственном глазу главнокомандующего плескалось недоумение, пока он внимательно оглядывал полутемное помещение. Кажется, он ожидал увидеть нечто другое.  
Генезис сопоставил всю имевшуюся информацию и очень нехорошо заподозрил, к чему именно морально готовился их генерал.  
Когда генерал переступил порог и чеканящим шагом направился в сторону их тесной компании, Генезис уже абсолютно не удивился. Украдкой покосился на этого… Сефирота. Новичок тоже удивленным не выглядел. И обрадованным не выглядел. И почти не шевелился, следя, как прославленный генерал направляется к ним. Разве что побелели пальцы, стискивающие безликую обложку краткой инструкции по управлению армейскими самоходными установками.  
– Прошу прощения, – обращаясь непонятно к кому, провозгласил генерал. – Сефирот, тебя разместили здесь по ошибке. Пойдем.  
Самым логичным было вновь поблагодарить Богиню за благополучное разрешение проблем и выкинуть всю ситуацию из памяти. Вопреки доводам разума, Генезис чувствовал лишь разочарование и осадок обиды. И желание заверить Глайди, что под защитой потомка семьи Рапсодос мальчишке ничего не угрожает.  
Разумеется, никого заверять он ни в чем не стал. Уткнулся носом в книгу, в который раз за вечер пытаясь одолеть давным-давно заученный наизусть второй акт. И все равно из-под ресниц поглядывая на долговязого.  
Тот не шелохнулся. Вновь, уже почти привычно склонил голову к правому плечу, задумчиво спросил:  
– Это приказ или я могу остаться?  
Кажется, генерал опешил. Генезис впился взглядом в размеренные строфы: домашнее воспитание внятно и на убедительных примерах показало, что следить за потерей лица… м-м-м… высокопоставленным лицом – дело неблагодарное и чреватое ухудшением если не здоровья, то благополучия точно. Оставалось только надеяться, что Анжи тоже делает вид, что читает. А до прочих обитателей казармы ему дела не было.  
– Сефирот, – осторожно произнес Глайди, – эти люди – не враги. Они нам нужны. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Второй раз за вечер мелькнула мысль об умственной отсталости белобрысого. И второй раз за вечер была отметена. Дело уже не в тестах на интеллект – весь вечер Анжел общался с Сефиротом, и вполне себе без особенностей общался. Ну, старался не пугать лишний раз, но и все. Судя по уровню общения, программу первого курса новобранец уже усвоил в полном объеме.  
– Сефирот, ты понял меня? – напомнил о себе генерал.  
По идее, Глайди мог бы взять непослушного кадета за ухо и выволочь на улицу. Или отдать приказ – Сефирот ведь уточнил этот момент. Терять лицо перед новобранцами генерал станет лишь… да ни за что не станет. Получается, он считает такие уговоры – наименьшим для себя ущербом… нехорошие подозрения подтверждались в самом негативном своем варианте.  
– Да, – наконец соизволил ответить странный парень. – Обещаю.  
– Да поможет нам Гайя, – выдохнул верховный главнокомандующий и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к двери.  
Сержант поколебался несколько секунд, словно разрываясь между желанием скрыться подальше от грозного гостя и необходимостью сопровождать начальство, – и засеменил следом. Кажется, пока не взревел мотор машины, в казарме дышал только Сефирот. 

***  
Если Генезис нервничал до визита генерала, то после столь странной сцены готов был поступиться комфортом и вообще не ложиться спать. Загадочный диалог мог иметь внятный смысл только в одном-единственном случае, но как раз этот вариант нравился меньше всего.  
– Что это было? – озвучил кто-то вопрос, висящий в воздухе, когда шум мотора растворился в ночной неровной тишине.  
– Явление великого Глайди простому люду, – едко пояснил Руби. – Так теперь, значит, в казармы солджеров заползают через генеральскую койку, а? А что ж с благодетелем-то не поехал, красавчик? Решил дать заднице выходной?  
Анжи стиснул кулаки и медленно подобрался, явно готовясь к схватке. Сефирот, видимо, в уме высчитывал… икс его знает, что высчитывал. Ну и… и генерал наверняка знает.  
– Помолчи, Эйфин, – презрительно, подражая деду, процедил сквозь зубы Генезис. – Тебя так заботит эта тема, что я уже не знаю, что и думать – то ли ты сам сюда таким способом попал, то ли хочешь в койку если не генерала, так хоть сержанта.  
По казарме прокатились негромкие смешки – друзей у Руби не было, но нарываться на его гнев никто особо не желал.  
– Шибко умный, Рапсодос, да? – здоровяк сделал вид, что приподнимается с койки… не поднялся. Сделал вид, что раздумал. – Метишь в любимчики генеральские, чтобы по штабам всю войну крыситься?  
– Само собой, – не стал отрицать Генезис. – Именно с генералом. Он же в прошлую войну глаз потерял, трусливо в штабе отсиживаясь… пока твои доблестные предки отважно зарывались в подвалы поглубже.  
Если он прав в своих предположениях, то у них в казарме сидит граната с содранной чекой. И генералу пришлось эту гранату убеждать, что вокруг врагов нет. К сожалению, в отсутствие Глайди граната могла решить, что начальство ошиблось, так что – пусть Руби лучше на него нападает. Хотя… вряд ли он рискнет. Завтра смотр с участием Шин-Ра, и демонстрировать сломанные носы, ссадины и гематомы никто не захочет.  
– Что еще скажешь, умник? – Руби нападать и впрямь не хотел. Но и угомониться никак не мог.  
Генезис небрежно дернул плечом.  
– Спать пора, – как можно нейтральнее озвучил он, глянув на часы.  
Хронометр, один из немногих оставшихся у него предметов роскоши, информировал, что минут через пять будет отбой. И спустя еще десять – отключение света по всем казармам.  
Раздеваться он предпочитал в темноте – так и не отвык от домашнего воспитания. Впрочем, как и большинство кадетов, включая Анжела. Зато Сефирот лишними комплексами определенно не страдал, небрежно выбравшись из формы. Генезис с легкой завистью и восхищением оценил правильный разворот плеч, развитую мускулатуру и безупречно-мраморную кожу. Форма парню не шла, превращая атлета в задохлика. Прямо сейчас победа Руби над новичком гарантированной не казалась.  
Темнота опустилась долгожданным покровом. Генезис торопливо нащупал под подбородком язычок молнии, скинул куртку, выбрался из брюк и нырнул под тонкое колючее одеяло. Предлагая разделить койку, он ожидал, что они с Сефиротом будут спать спина к спине – тесновато, конечно, но терпимо. Однако секунду спустя чужие – и, Багамут его раздери, нечеловечески сильные – руки обхватили поперек живота и груди, притягивая к прохладному телу, жесткому, словно сотканному из одних мышц, и в то же время… удобному, что ли. Как противоперегрузочное кресло в кабине истребителя – мелькнула странная мысль.  
– Ты странный человек, Генезис Рапсодос, – шепот Сефирота был столь тих, что казался воображенным. – Спи.  
Нахального новичка, пожалуй, следовало послать куда подальше. Не вышло.  
Веки закрылись сами собой, и объятия сна показались столь же крепкими, как обнимающие прохладные руки с беломраморной кожей.  
Уже сдаваясь на милость объятий и сна, Генезис сообразил, как можно наиболее емко назвать и лицо Сефирота, и потаенное выражение, скрывающееся за серой бирюзой больших глаз.  
Хищное.


End file.
